Awaken
by inu'sbb
Summary: Saiya, a 16 year old girl who has no clue what on earth is going on in her life at the current moment, is having ominous dreams everynight for the past few years now and to be quite honest, she is getting agrivated. What will her dreams reveal about herself and her past? Can she overcome the fate that is bestowed upon her by others who are willing to use her for their own gain?


**Chapter 1: Awakened**

_I was curled up on the couch, sleep tugging heavily at my eyes. The warmth of the fire numbed_

_my senses and practically begged me to go into the darkness. I heard the door open on the other side of_

_the room and I curled up tighter into myself and groaned._

"_Aw, come on mate. You don't have time for shut-eye," a thick Australian accented voice chuckled from behind me. I pulled a nearby pillow over my head._

"_Ugh…five more minutes, …" the name was indistinguishable and I couldn't grasp in my mind's_

_eye who I was speaking to. The pillow was lifted off my curled frame and my hair was ruffled by his big_

_paw._

"_It's almost time for you to go out for the day, and when you get back…maybe I'll let you sleep,"_

_his voice was practically dripping with mockery, and I could practically see the look on his face when I_

_rolled over. Wait, his face…I can't distinguish his face either. What's going on?_

"_But i just got back from work...the sun hasn't risen on the western hemisphere yet..." I numbly_

_reached out to eagerly return my pillow to myself._

_My hand was playfully swatted away and a deep chuckle percolated throughout the room. "Mate,_

_a Guardian never sleeps,"_

_"You're lucky I don't have enough energy to argue," I sighed and pulled myself off the couch and_

_trudged towards the intricate wooden door followed by the person from earlier. As I walked out into the_

_lobby I came to a stop in front of what seemed to be a giant globe, but it was distorted in some sort_

_making it hard to see. Turning to my left I saw a group of three others that were waiting for me, but I_

_couldn't make out their faces either! Why? "Remind me…why are you all here again?" I giggled as I_

_placed my hands on my hips._

"_Well, why wouldn't we be?" another heavily accented voice gasped as he placed his large meaty_

_hands on my shoulder. "It is your first day as honorary guardian, no?" I looked up at him a warm smile_

_plastered on my face._

_"Yes, this is so exciting!" a high pitched voice squealed. It was definitely a girl as her multicolored_

_feather-clad body flew around me. I giggled as she gave me a bone breaking hug._

_"Crikey…" another name undistinguishable! "You were never this excited about any of us when we became Guardians," the deep Australian laced voice chided._

"_Well of course!" she chirped. "There is another girl joining the team! It's been like…well…never. We've never had any other girl Guardian's and finally another one is gracing us with her presence!" she squealed as she hugged me. "Oh, I can't wait to have girl talk!"_

"_Of course," I giggled as well as the others in the room. "Me either," I placed my hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze._

"_Well, Saiya it's time to wake up," the hulking Russian man stated as he walked over to me and pointed at what seemed to be the globe, if that's what it was?_

"_W-what? Come again?" I quirked an eyebrow and squinted at his blur of a face. Did I hear him right? I am awake._

"_It's time to wake up," they all chimed at the same time, their voices blurring together. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"_

"Miss Saiya! Wake up!" a loud clash erupted in front of me successfully awaking me sending me three feet in the air shrieking. I stumbled to regain my balance and ended up falling flat on my butt on the ground. The whole room erupted into a fit of laughter and I became fully aware of where I was again…school. "Now that I have your _attention_ miss Saiya," the class erupted in snickering at the teacher's sarcasm and I felt my cheeks burn. "What is the answer to number seven?"

I glanced up at the board and noted that we were going over the math review for our test the next day and to be quite honest, I was completely and utterly lost. I scratched the side of my head and slid back into my chair all the while chuckling nervously. "Well…I…I…I don't know…" I lowered my head in shame.

"That's what I thought," she harrumphed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Lunch detention for the next week," and with that she left me alone to mull over my punishment as well as take in the giggling of my former classmates. When she was well out of hearing range I glared daggers at the seat next to me and hissed out. "Lana, why didn't you wake me up!"

The blonde with the pixie cut turned to face me her big blue eyes full of remorse. "I tried, Sai. I really did. Look," she pointed towards my desk area and I noted that paper balls littered my space. I breathed out a heavy sigh and slumped down into my chair hoping that I could become invisible. "Was it _that_ dream again?" she whispered, her voice more serious.

I eyed her, my gaze hardening at my own confusion. "Isn't it always?"

For the briefest of moments her eyes reflected hurt and I immediately cursed myself for being an ass. "I'm sorry, Lana. It's not you…it's just…I'm just so confused. I don't understand why I keep having these dreams or why? Or why I can't even see their faces or hear their names?" I placed my head in my hands and ran my fingers through my black mane that fell to my mid-back. I spared a glance up at the clock and noted that we only had five minutes left of class so I took out my phone.

"No, it's fine. I understand your frustration, I really do. I would be to if I were you," she gave me one of her dazzling smiles which always seemed to comfort me in times of stress, and then she glanced at the phone in my hands. "You picking up Jamie today?"

I sighed as I slid my phone closed and slipped it into my pocket. "Yeah, I have to babysit him while his parents are on their date night, so I figured why not take him home from school with me?" a huge grin then spread on my face. "And besides…I enjoy hearing his stories on our walk home,"

Lana giggled at that. "That boy does have some interesting stories," she leaned her cheek on her palm and grinned at me. The bell rang not shortly after that and we both immediately stood grabbing our things. "Thank god it's Friday!" she cheered as we headed towards the doorway behind the mass of students.

"Yeah," I spared a glance up at the front and caught the glare my math teacher sent my way and winced. "Somehow I feel that it's going to be a very…very short weekend,"

We both burst out into a fit of laughter as we walked to our assigned lockers to grab the rest of our stuff and head to our respectable homes. About two minutes down the way from school my phone buzzed loudly in my pocket and I pulled it out and read that Jamie was waiting for me outside his building. It wasn't but a meager three minutes before I reached his school and he spotted me, his face lit up like the sun and he made a mad dash towards me.

"Saiya!" he exclaimed as he ran into my open arms.

I wrapped him up in a bear hug and giggled at his excitement. "Hey kiddo!" I ruffled his hair and held him at arm's length. "What's up little guy?"

"Nothing much, really. Still waiting for Jack to come back and visit though," he added with a bit of a pout. Here he goes again talking about this Jack Frost character like he was real.

"Oh are you now?" I asked faux shock clearly evident in my voice. He harrumphed and pushed me off of him and I couldn't help but laugh.

"He is real! I'll prove it to you next time he comes," he smirked as he crossed his arms and puffed out his chest as if he owned the world.

I got back on my feet and brushed off my pants. "Ok, ok. Next time Jack decides to visit introduce us," I rolled my eyes and started to resume the trek to Jamie's house where Sophie's bus would soon arrive any minute.

As we walked for the next few minutes pleasantly sharing stories about our day and what not, I felt a stir in the air that sent shivers down my spine. I halted in my tracks and looked around for any sort of danger but there wasn't any in sight. Jamie kept walking up ahead but stopped when he noticed I wasn't beside him anymore.

"Saiya? Is something wrong?" his eyes had a hint of worry hidden in those brown orbs.

I took one more survey of the area and shook my head. "No, it's nothing Jamie. Come on we need to hurry. Sophie's bus will be at your place any minute now," I grabbed his hand and started to pick up the pace, the feeling of doom still looming heavily over me. The scary thing was that it somehow felt familiar.

As we sped walked down the next few block a loud metal crash was heard from an upcoming alleyway and a tin trashcan rolled into the streets followed by a big black horse with glowing yellow eyes. At a glance you could tell something was off by how the horse was composed but at a first glance you really couldn't tell. I felt Jamie's hand stiffen in mine and I spared him a glance.

"That…that horse. It can't be…" he whispered his face morphed into a mask of fear and shock. When I looked back up towards the creature it was beginning to multiply and my heart plummeted into the pit of my stomach.

I went to turn around but noticed that several of those black horses were approaching us from behind as well. What in the world are these things and what do they want with us? It was now or never, fight or flight and I chose flight. "Run Jamie!" my grip on his hand turned vice-like as I bolted off into an alleyway opposite of where the dark being erupted from.

Immediately the monsters gave chase and I could hear my heart pounding in my head to the point where I thought my head might split. When we appeared on the other side of the alleyway I looked around to try and grab my bearings but my feet kept moving whether I knew where I was or not. I heard Jamie shout something but I was too focused on getting away that whatever he had said went in one ear and out the other. As we went to round a corner I felt a jolt and suddenly my hand was gripping air.

"Jamie!" I whipped around to see him sprawled out on the pavement holding his scraped knee a few feet away. I went to run over to him when the black horses finally caught up to us and blocked my path to the fallen boy. My heart stopped for what seemed like an eternity but realized that they paid him no mind, and instead steadily approached me. "They're not after him…Jamie! Run home and keep you and Sophie inside until I come back!" I hollered at him as I took steps back away from my impending capture.

"I won't leave you, Sai!" he cried. "If they take us both Jack will come for us knowing that Pitch has me!"

His words made absolutely no sense as they entered my brain and quite frankly at the moment I wasn't in a very understanding mood as my headache turned ugly. "Damn-it Jamie! Do as I say and run! Now!" and with that I bolted in the opposite direction resuming the deadly game of cat and mouse.

Jamie said something about having Jack Frost come for me but that was all drowned out as they finally caught up to me, encircling me in a circle of black demons. My hands twitched in anticipation as the world seemed to be at a standstill where you could hear a pen drop. Without any warning the circle of black horses morphed into a giant puddle of black and smashed down on top of me. I cried out as I felt myself sinking into the pool of black. When the black substance filled my nose and mouth I realized that what I as drowning in was an enormous amount of black sand. My sight started to ebb as my supply of breath was cut short, and the last thing I remember hearing before I gave one last final cry, was a laughter so cold it could freeze the sun. Then I drowned in eternal darkness.

:/:ooc:/: Wow! Ok, so this took a long time to figure out what I wanted to do because I didn't want to do what everyone else was doing and so far no one has taken my idea mwhahaha. Which I will reveal to you guys later, so sorry XD but anyways here is my first chapter so I hope you enjoy and please review! I love all of you!


End file.
